


i’ve got my love to keep me warm

by bettycooopers



Series: twelve days of barchie [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, PWP, when things are happening in the snow at pops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettycooopers/pseuds/bettycooopers
Summary: It’s the weekend after Christmas, and Archie shows up at Betty’s door with his hands in his pockets, snow in his hair. She rolls her eyes as Alice calls after her to button her coat, tugging the door shut behind her and leaning into Archie as they make their way down her front steps. “Warden’s getting to you, huh,” he chuckles, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer, “we’ll have to keep you out for a while, then.”
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Series: twelve days of barchie [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	i’ve got my love to keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

> day eight! in which barchie are friends...with benefits. we love it here!
> 
> yet another thank youuuuuu to my fave stand up comedian, [becca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/packedyoursaturday), let's continue roasting my use of the word "press" for several more fics, shall we?

Betty Cooper doesn’t mean to be having casual sex with her best friend, it just kind of happens.

They’d both come home at the start of the summer – Betty, to work on a case, Archie, to prep for Riverdale High’s newly minted ROTC program – and seeing Archie again had been...interesting, to say the least. He’d grown up a lot, but he still felt very much like her best friend, even with all the time removed and the space between them. They’d gone out for drinks and talked about how staying in their childhood bedrooms was strange, how Riverdale in general felt strange, but how spending time together didn’t feel strange at all.

Betty had gotten drunk and Archie had offered to let her crash at his place – walking the fifty or so feet to her house had sounded exhausting. She’d taken him up on it and somehow, some way, she’d wound up half naked on the Andrews couch, Archie’s head between her thighs. 

It hadn’t been a bad way to spend the night, at least. 

Anyway, that had been almost six months ago and they’re still doing a casual sex thing, now. It isn’t exactly a secret, but they aren’t going around  _ telling  _ people about it, either – it just works for them, this way. It makes sense to her that Archie’s the best sex she’s ever had...he knows her – now, even more intimately – in ways that nobody else possibly could. She’s not trying to think about the implications of any of that, either – she’s honestly more concerned that having sex with her best friend is probably the most fun she’s had in years. She’s not totally sure what exactly she’s been doing, all this time. 

It’s the weekend after Christmas, and Archie shows up at Betty’s door with his hands in his pockets, snow in his hair. She rolls her eyes as Alice calls after her to button her coat, tugging the door shut behind her and leaning into Archie as they make their way down her front steps. It’s snowing, but barely – she wrinkles her nose as she feels a large flake fall onto the middle of her forehead and melt. “Warden’s getting to you, huh,” he chuckles, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer, “we’ll have to keep you out for a while, then.”

“Gee, thanks,” Betty groans, elbowing him in the ribs as they head down the well-shoveled sidewalk, snow piled up on either side of the walkway. Archie laughs as he ruffles his fingers through her hair in the way she has complained about  _ several  _ times, and she grumbles up at him with her brow furrowed. 

“I mean, I could just bring you back now, if you want,” Archie grins. “I know how much you love spending all kinds of time with Alice.”

“Yes, my favorite pastime,” Betty frowns, shaking her head. “This morning she told me that I was getting wrinkles from sitting under the kitchen lights without sunscreen on.” Archie furrows his brow, looking over at her. “I think it was her way of telling me to put on some moisturizer, but,” Betty shrugs, “I’m really not sure.”

“Maybe it was her way of telling you she’s certifiable, Betts.” 

Betty rolls her eyes up at Archie, shoving him slightly so he has to catch himself, his foot digging into a snowbank as he hops to keep himself upright. “Rude,” she laughs, sticking her tongue out at him as he scowls at her. The distance to Pop’s is short enough that they’ve always tended to walk it, rather than drive – even when it’s cold, even when it’s snowing. She likes that they’ve kept the tradition when nearly everything else about them has changed.

“I’m just saying,” he laughs, grabbing her waist once he’s balanced on his feet and giving it a squeeze before he’s next to her again, “it’s not like it’s out of the question, Betts. Moisturizer? Kitchen lights? I dunno,” he shakes his head, “I think you should take me up on the spare room, if you ask me.” 

Betty snorts, shoving him again and laughing loudly when he trips on a crack in the sidewalk, hopping over it and somehow landing flat on his feet. He’s been offering to have her stay in his spare room for weeks and she keeps ignoring it – it feels overwhelmingly serious, and she doesn’t want to be serious. “Like I would wind up staying in the spare room,” she mutters, rolling her eyes over at Archie and slipping her hands in her pockets. “I can’t just move in  _ next door,  _ Arch. She’d just come over to your house to harass me.”

“We’d change the locks,” he shrugs, and she frowns over at him. “We’d get a security system. Something with cameras, so she can’t be sneaky.”

Betty huffs, but lets out a laugh as she bumps Archie hard with her hip, biting down on her lip as he slips on a small patch of ice and has to catch himself on a pile of snow. He narrows his gaze at her and stands up, wiping his wet hand on his jeans and leaning down close to her face once he’s steady on his feet and has caught up to her. “Shove me one more time,” he mumbles, his eyes betraying him the slightest bit with how warm they are when she glances up at his face, “and see what you get.”

Betty lets out a laugh, but it dies in her throat. The look on his face is one she doesn’t see too often when they’re not in the confines of one of their houses, naked, blissfully ignoring the world around them. She swallows and raises her brow. “See what I get?”

He nods, his eyes flicking down to her hand in her pocket, “See what you get,” he repeats, his mouth twisting into a smirk. 

They continue walking and Betty stays quiet, tapping her fingers against the inside of her wool coat and looking over at Archie, who’s got his gaze locked straight ahead. They make it nearly all the way to Pop’s in silence before Betty, who’s fallen a few steps behind Archie on purpose, lunges forward and pushes at him, causing him to stumble forward a few steps. She barks out a loud laugh, biting down on her lower lip as she grins at him when he turns around to gape at her. “Oh,” he laughs, “now you’re gonna get it.” He grabs her around the waist and pulls her, ignoring her squeal as she looks around, trying to figure out just what he’s going to do. 

“Archie,” she whines with a laugh, “ _ no,” _ she shuts her eyes, knowing he’s going to pin her into the snow somewhere – the no was a knee jerk reaction, one she knew was way too late.

He yanks her down into a snow pile, still fresh and pristine, right on the side of Pop’s, hidden from the parking lot. His weight presses down into her and she roars with laughter, her fingers digging into the thick wool of his coat as he laughs against her neck, pressing snow into her hair with his fingers. “I told you,” he chuckles, “see what happens.”

“What happens is hypothermia,” she sputters, laughing and reaching up to smack some snow into his hair, “oh my god.”

“Please,” he chuckles, rolling his eyes dramatically at her. “Like I’m not gonna warm you back up.” 

Betty frowns up at him, but he’s got a look in his eye that she recognizes – another one she’s not really used to seeing  _ outside _ – and he’s got his lips on hers before she can say anything else. He kisses her easily, his tongue sliding into her mouth and pressing against hers, his arm wrapping around her back to pull her up out of the snow slightly. She moans softly against his mouth, her own fingers slipping up into his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. God, he can have her ready for him in a  _ second,  _ she swears – it’s like a switch only he has, that one minute she’s annoyed with him, the next she’s ready to crawl into his lap and shove her tongue down his throat. 

“Arch,” she breathes against his mouth, and he shakes his head. She pulls her mouth from his and presses her fingers to the side of his neck, letting out a breathy little laugh as she looks around to make sure they haven’t been caught.

“No one’s here,” he mumbles, pulling her back to him and shaking his head, “promise.” She searches his face and bites on the inside of her cheek at the look he has on, the darkness of his eyes. 

“You’re,” she raises her brow at him, “you’re not going to  _ fuck  _ me in the snow, Arch,” she stammers, a laugh in her throat. He stares at her.  _ “Archie,”  _ she laughs, her eyes wide, “we can’t, we’re...it’s...it’s  _ eleven  _ in the morning, and we’re,” she furrows her brows, noting that his facial expression hasn’t changed. “You’re... _ how?” _

He chuckles, pulling her against him and kissing her lightly, then getting them both up off the ground and taking her hand in his. He tugs her against him and then presses her back against the side of Pop’s, smirking when she lets out a shallow breath, her head craning to make sure no one can see them, from here. They’re shielded by a few trees and the angle of the building, but there’s not exactly any way to  _ stop  _ someone from seeing them, if they were in the right spot. She lets out a little whine against his mouth, but slides her hands up to unbutton his jacket – if they’re going to do this, they need to do it  _ fast. _

“There she is,” he mumbles against her mouth, and she moans, her eyes falling shut. He tugs at her tights, then slides her skirt up as she unbuttons his coat, then unbuttons and unzips his jeans. “Fuck,” he chuckles, sliding his cold fingers against her through her panties. Betty lets out a low whine, the feeling of his icy hands against her overwhelming, “you like pushing me around, huh?”

“Shut  _ up,  _ Archie,” she groans, pushing at his boxers, wrapping her fingers around him and giving him a squeeze that’s probably a bit too firm, but she doesn’t care. She smirks as he lets out a breath and leans his face against her neck, his torso pressing into hers so she can feel the concrete of Pop’s digging against her skin through her sweater and her jacket. “M’hungry, let’s,” she whimpers as he lifts her and she’s able to hook her legs around his back, chuckling as she finishes her sentence, “hurry it up, tease me later.”

He growls against her mouth and pushes into her without warning, the cry that comes from her mouth muffled by his own. He rocks his hips into hers, hard, his fingers digging into her thighs as he holds her up. “Don’t tempt me,” he mutters, sucking her lower lip into his mouth. She whimpers, her fingers slipping up into his hair, the pads of her fingers pressing into his scalp. 

“Archie,” she whines, tilting her hips up so she can have more of him, bring him in deeper. She tries to hitch her legs up high on his waist to give him a better angle, but the cold air hits her skin hard and she hisses out a breath. 

“Anyone else fuck you like this,” he mumbles, dragging his lips down to her neck, one of his hands sliding to her thigh and rubbing it in circles to keep her skin warm. One thing she didn’t know about her best friend before this whole thing: he’s a talker, and almost all the talk he does is  _ dirty... _ dirtier than she’s used to. “Outside, where anyone can see, Betts?” He snaps his hips into hers and she lets out a gasping breath, her head falling back against the building, hitting the concrete a little harder than she can register. He rocks into her deeper, her legs sliding up a bit so he hits her at a better angle, and she whines slowly, her teeth digging into her lower lip. 

“No one,” she breathes, shaking her head as she tilts her head down and finds his mouth, pulling his face to hers as he kisses her, “no one else,” she groans into his mouth. 

“Dirty,” he chuckles, shaking his head as he slips his fingers between their bodies, pressing his cold thumb against her clit, “you’re fucking dirty, you know that?” Betty can’t do anything other than nod her head, her breathing hard as he thrusts into her deeper, her hands sliding down and her nails digging into the back of his neck. “You like it, that anyone could walk by and see you like this?”

Betty lets out a loud whine, her breath trapped in her throat as she tilts her head back, gasping as he hits her spot, his fingers working her in the same second. “Shut up,” she moans, “shut up and  _ fuck  _ me, Arch.” Archie laughs, low against her throat, but obliges and snaps his hips again, moving faster, working her to the edge. She feels herself tightening around him and she knows he’s close, too, so she pulls his face up to hers, kissing him, sucking his tongue into her mouth and groaning as his hips move faster against hers.

She comes around him and feels him spilling into her moments later, his body sagging against hers, pressing her into the concrete, the cold air whipping against her bare upper thighs. She cards her fingers through his hair for a moment, trying to catch her breath, and letting out a low groan when he pulls out of her. “Jesus,” he mumbles, shaking his head, “s’the craziest fucking thing.”

Betty keeps her eyes closed, but furrows her brow. “What,” she hears her own voice croak. “What’s crazy?”

Archie lets out a low chuckle, helping her down and letting the two of them get themselves dressed before he presses his lips to the side of her head and mumbles, “The way you’re gonna owe me  _ two  _ milkshakes – one for the shoving, and one for not teasing the shit out of you.”

Betty glares at him, shoving him again and taking him off guard, Archie falling back into the snow while Betty walks ahead, up the steps and into Pop’s, smirking at him over her shoulder with a soft, “oops,” before she walks through the doors and into the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bettycooopers) or [tumblr](https://bettycooopers.tumblr.com) if you feel like watching me break down in real time!


End file.
